The Aftermath
by AtElectricChapel
Summary: De cuando uno da, otro recibe, nadie pide pero los dos ofrecen. O de cuando Levi está jodido y Erwin lo ama tanto que se siente morir. Pseudo PwP en 3 partes. Slash, yaoi, lenguaje de camionero y si eres sensible tómate una tila y mejor ni entres.
1. Afternoon

**Bienvenuti tutti a este EruRi en tres partes que os tengo montado aquí. Estoy en medio de exámenes, así que lo único que puedo prometer (creo) es que lo voy a terminar antes del domingo. (Eh lo que hay). Espero que lo disfrutes igual que yo lo disfruto escribiendo y ya si dejas un review después de leer te doy un besito en la frente y te invito a un chupito si me cruzo contigo. Chau 3**

 **PD: Os estaría muy agradecida si alguno encuentra el autor/a de la imagen que tengo como portada. He sido incapaz y me gustaría darle crédito. Zenk yu.**

 _Disclaimer: Este fanfic está escrito únicamente con fines de entretenimiento. No obtengo beneficio alguno y toda su autoría pertenece a Hajime Isayama, a su equipo, a la editorial Kōdansha y a Tetsurō Araki, el director del anime._

INFORME DE LA QUINCUAGÉSIMO SÉPTIMA EXPEDICIÓN

LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO

REGISTRO EJECUTIVO N.º 30101994

Distrito de Karanes, 1 de Julio de 850

MEMORÁNDUM PARA:

General Darius Zackley, Distrito de Stohess

REMITENTE

Comandante líder de legión Nº13, despacho en el la base militar del distrito de Karanes

Erwin Smith

PREFACIO

Con el presente memorándum yo, Erwin Smith, decimotercer comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, expongo las acciones tomadas y los hechos acontecidos durante la quincuagésimo séptima expedición que tuvo lugar el día 30 de mayo del año 850.

HECHOS

Aproximadamente una hora y media desde la salida del muro exterior Rose, con dirección sur y la intención de llegar al límite del antiguo distrito de Shiganshina, un titán anormal de características y habilidades inesperadas y sin precedentes nos sorprendió, introduciéndose en nuestras filas por el flanco derecho de la formación. A este singular ejemplar nos referimos – y me referiré a lo largo de este informe – como el Titán Hembra. El Titán Hembra no parecía interesado en la matanza indiscriminada y parecía tener el objetivo de avanzar hacia la posición central, lugar que ocupaba Eren Yaeger.

El mando comenzó a sospechar que el Titán Hembra podía tratarse de un ser inteligente, por lo que, a riesgo de equivocarnos, seguimos en línea recta hacia…

— Erwin. Eh, ¿sigues aún con esa mierda?

El gris es el color de la tristeza y de la suciedad. Las nubes de tormenta son grises, y las odiaba de niño; las canas son grises y las odiaba de joven; los ojos de Levi son grises y estoy enamorado de ellos y de su dueño.

Era el tercer intento de informe aquella tarde. Siempre dejaba los informes para el final, no porque fuera lo más tedioso, sino porque me obligaba a recordar lo que había pasado y me parecía bien despedir las cosas con un buen carpetazo. Firmar la carta y ponerla en manos del mensajero era como despegarse de los recuerdos de dolor, de muerte, de fracaso.

Siempre he odiado el fracaso.

— ¿Vas a venir a hacerlo tú? — No me hacía falta levantar la vista del papel para saber cómo estaba Levi. Se había convertido en una costumbre, tenerle de compañero de habitación mientras los dos completábamos el papeleo. Tanto era así, que ya no podía pensar con claridad si no oía cómo repasaba los folios entre sus manos delicadas, cómo conseguía cambiar la atmósfera de un cuarto solamente con su presencia. Mi pregunta me hizo ganar un sonido que podía ser una risilla o un gruñido. Hay cosas que con Levi nunca se saben.

— Si quieres te lo dicto. Salimos y en menos tiempo del que a uno le cuesta cagar, el plan se nos fue a la mierda porque apareció una loca del coño convertida en titán. Ha muerto un montón de gente y nosotros no hemos conseguido nada; ¿nos seguís financiando? Besitos, comandante guaperas.

Ahí le tenías, capaz de hacer el capullo cuando tan solo el día anterior Levi había perdido a su escuadrón entero. Entre ellos a Petra, que besaba por donde él pisaba y tenía toda la intención de ganarse su afecto entre expedición y expedición. Levi llevaba tres años con el mismo grupo de personas a su servicio, pero no había batido ni una puta pestaña cuando hubo que envolver los cuerpos como si fueran basura para, más adelante, usarlos como señuelo. Cuando el padre de Petra se le acercó por la calle, para confirmarle el afecto de su hija, ni se detuvo ni dijo nada. Al llegar al castillo de Karanes, se cayó intentando subir las escaleras del establo porque ya no podía ni apoyar el pie.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que le ha pasado a tu escuadrón? — Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Decidí apartar el informe, guardándolo en el primer cajón.

— Quiero que me hables de cómo encontrar a esa guarra. Cuando la pille te juro que no se va a reconocer ni en un puto espejo.

Sin las correas del equipo de maniobras y el uniforme, Levi parecía una persona relativamente normal. Era como ver a un animal peligroso permanecer tranquilo en una jaula: precioso de ver pero impredecible, antinatural. Había algo que el propio Levi desconocía de sí mismo que todo el mundo podía ver, era una bestia de la guerra y estaba escrito en su naturaleza que valía para matar y para follar.

— Te lo juro por lo que a ti te apetezca.

Los ojos grises son curiosos. Pueden ser azules un día de sol, verdes en el bosque, dorados a la luz de la lumbre o negros durante el sexo. Los ojos grises de Levi también pueden quemar un agujero hasta en el alma, como en aquel momento.

— Júramelo por tu polla, entonces. — Eché una risotada mientras él bajaba la mirada hasta su pierna maltrecha.

Levi nació y se crio en circunstancias terribles y en el peor entorno que uno se pueda imaginar. Le recogí de un estercolero y aún así, allí era un puto rey. Mirándome tras su flequillo mojado con la rabia de mil hombres, me enamoré de su pasión. Más tarde, de su talento. Luego, de su cuerpo y, por último, de él. De la mezcla extraña y ardiente que es Levi: Levi sin apellido, sin aderezos; un diamante en bruto.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— No.

— Hanji dice que por poco te partes un ligamiento. No me puedo permitir que mi mejor hombre esté de baja dos meses, así que haz el favor de comportarte como te ha dicho ella.

— Me apoyé mal, coño. A lo mejor hubieras preferido que se llevase al pedazo de mierda de Eren y se hubiera cargado a esa cadete gilipollas que no sabe ni hacer la o con un canuto. — No iba a poder seguir trabajando, así que me levanté del escritorio para sentarme cerca de Levi, en uno de los sillones que había frente a la chimenea.

— Hubiera preferido muchas cosas ayer, te lo aseguro. Lo hecho está hecho, ahora los problemas son la Policía Militar y Eren, claro. Me preocupa tu pierna y que te excedieras cuando estamos en un momento tan importante. Te necesito…

— ¿Ahora? — Ese era el estilo de Levi. Retar con actos, con palabras. Le motivaba el conflicto y hasta la charla antes del sexo era una pelea.

— Siempre, te necesito siempre.

Levi era fuerza inquebrantable paseando de la mano con la fragilidad más conmovedora. Podía parecer una ternura de metro sesenta un segundo y una bestia de la guerra al siguiente. Era piel suave y músculos duros; labios suaves y dientes duros; palabras duras y ojos suaves. Verlo tendido en aquel sofá, herido, con ropa de civil y carita triste me hizo fruncir el corazón. La última vez que lo vi indefenso fue diez años atrás, arrodillado ante mí, cubierto de lluvia, de sangre y vergüenza; y no es que me encantara.

— No quiero ir a cenar… — Solo en aquellos momentos me acordaba de que Levi tenía cinco años menos que yo, y que llevaba muchos más sin madre, sin mentor, sin propósito en la vida.

— Pero tie…

— No quiero que vayas a cenar. Pídele a un mocoso que nos suba la cena mientras me follas. — Comentó, como quien comenta cómo está el tiempo, mientras acariciaba la línea suave de su mentón con un dedo índice esbelto.

— Todo el mundo va a decir…

— Que estamos muy ocupados rellenando informes. Ala, ve, te espero en tu cuarto. Me comería un río de chinchetas antes que dejar que me veas cojeando.

De los dos, el que mandaba no era yo. Como comandante, si le mandaba meterse en la boca de un titán, él me preguntaría que a qué velocidad y cuándo. Como amigo y camarada, él daba un punto de vista taciturno e inteligente si uno le preguntaba. Como amante, con Levi es mejor obedecer y punto.

Encontré a uno de los chicos del escuadrón 104 de camino a la cantina, y ni si quiera me preguntó por qué debía llevar dos platos de la cena a mi habitación. No me gustaba pedir esa clase de favores, porque mis soldados no eran mis criados y yo tampoco era un duque, pero yo me comería otro río de chinchetas antes de que Hanji me hiciera otro interrogatorio sobre cómo calzaba Levi.

Grande.

Penumbra. Oscuridad rota por luz de luna. Blanca. Luz blanca, piel blanca. Negro. Pelo negro, madera negra. Suave. Culo suave, sábanas suaves. Gris. Ojos grises, humo gris. La brasa de su cigarro es del color de la sangre y cruje con una calada profunda. La atmósfera era pesada, como en un sueño. Silencio. Desnudo, respira, inspira y espira. Las bocanadas espesas danzaban en el aire, atravesadas por los rayos plateados, para elevarse etéreas en torno al rostro precioso que se ocultaba de mí. Levi es una pesadilla, Levi es el cielo, Levi es la droga más mala y el ángel más bueno. Levi es una tentación más vieja que el tiempo y la inocencia de lo prohibido. Pequeño, pero tan, tan importante.

Se giró, dándome un buen retrato del corte elegante de su perfil. Tenía los rasgos de un príncipe, pero era hijo de prostituta que no tenía ni un padre que le diera apellido. Era un desgraciado de alcantarilla que pone de rodillas titanes, civiles, comandantes. Allí, mirando sin interés su cigarrillo, como su madre le trajo al mundo, vulnerable e inhumano, a mis ojos era un dios.

Cómo lo amé en ese momento.

— Siempre acabamos así… — Comentó, con una voz dos octavas por debajo de lo normal. Era la voz que había usado para llegarme a lo más profundo la primera, la segunda y todas las veces que le había amado.

— ¿Teniendo sexo?

— No…

Se dio la vuelta del todo, dejándome ver ese rostro de ensueño a la luz de la luna. Estaba precioso, precioso como siempre. Nadie le había conseguido hacer un rasguño en la cara y era un regalo de porcelana inmaculada. Levi podía haber sido la obsesión de un coleccionista, de un escultor, de un cabrón sin escrúpulos como yo. Pero era la mía. La frente regia, el ceño elegante, la nariz recta, los labios pálidos, el mentón refinado, los pómulos altos, la redondez de sus mejillas, hasta las sombras bajo sus ojos eran mías. Se acercó lentamente, sin dar muestra alguna de la lesión que tanto le impedía, mientras entornaba la mirada intensa y volvía a dar una calada del cigarrillo.

— Yo, jodido y tú, no. Yo mirándote desde abajo y tú mirándome desde arriba.

— Yo también estoy jodido. — Repliqué, sin ganas, automáticamente.

Me echó todo el humo de sus pulmones a la cara y lo aspiré con gusto. Todo lo que venía de él para mí era bien recibido, fuera su humo, su odio, sus quejas o su placer.

— ¿De qué vas a estar jodido tú? ¿Porque me he hecho una pupa en la pierna y voy a tener que estar tres días sin matar titanes? ¿Por la muerte de soldados que ni conocías, que te daban igual? Todo te da igual, Erwin… ¿Yo también te doy igual?

El sonido llegó a mis oídos antes de que percibiera lo que había hecho, un chasquido que cortó el aire erótico de la estancia como una navaja. La imagen también llegó después de que mi mano se alzase en el aire y le cruzara la cara a Levi de tal manera que se la giré hacia un lado y le hice tirar el cigarrillo al suelo. Miré horrorizado su mejilla, que tomó un color escarlata peligroso. No quería hacerlo, no lo pensé, pero nada de lo que pudiera haber dicho me dolía más que eso. Su sonrisilla me lo dijo todo: era lo que quería. Quería un castigo por un delito que no había cometido.

— Estoy jodido porque tú lo estás, hijo de puta. ¿Cómo ostias te atreves a decirme a la cara que no me importas? Yo, que me he saltado la cadena de mando por ti mil veces, yo, que te he dado… te he dado… — ¿Qué? ¿Qué le había dado? ¿Una razón? ¿Un propósito? ¿Una pesadilla?

Nos conocíamos desde hacía diez años. Pasamos juntos por cosas que nos unieron hasta tal punto, que Levi podía leerme la mente. Alzó los brazos, fibrosos, pero relajados, que enrollados en mi cuello parecían finos. Se apoyó en mí para poder ponerse de puntillas, sin reposar el peso en su pierna mala. Sesenta y cinco kilos de gloria que reposaban con calma y confianza en mis hombros. Ahí estaba, cargando el peso de la mismísima humanidad.

— Me has dado el _cielo_ , Erwin.

Joder.

 **Whooooosh. Lo siento. El lemon mañana o pasado. Soy apestosa, pero mis padres me dicen que me quieren igual.**


	2. Afterlight

**¡Jelou a todo el mundo! Bueno, aquí me tenéis con el lemmon prometido y sin tener que esperar mil años y medio. ¿Soy responsable o qué? 3**

 **Bueno, a ver, me parece fatal que en cinco o seis años que llevo fuera los señores de Fanfiction no hayan sido capaces de meter un sistema para enlazar vídeos o archivos de audio como Wattpad. Tampoco permite pegar enlaces de YouTube ni nada (meh) pero, EN FIN LO ESCRIBIRÉ EN PLAN ARCANO.**

 **B.S.O. del capítulo (more like la puse en bucle mientras escribía):**

 **Me and the Devil – Soap &Skin**

 _Disclaimer: Este fanfic está escrito únicamente con fines de entretenimiento. No obtengo beneficio alguno y toda su autoría pertenece a Hajime Isayama, a su equipo, a la editorial Kōdansha y a Tetsurō Araki, el director del anime._

 _"El odio es ciego… así como lo es el amor." – Oscar Wilde_

ERWIN POV

Recuerdo que, cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi padre compró sábanas de seda en Stohess y nos las llevó a casa. Recuerdo la primera vez que me acosté en la cama, pensando que nunca había sentido nada igual que la suavidad del textil contra mi mejilla. Fresco, lujoso, casi viscoso. La primera vez que dormí desnudo en mi cama, me di cuenta de que envolverse en ellas era casi mejor. Como la caricia de un amante, como bucear en aguas profundas.

Siempre soñé con liberar a la humanidad, salir de los muros, acabar nuestra desdicha y nuestra necesidad. Desde que me enamoré de Levi, lo deseé aún más, porque deseaba mostrarle los lujos que la vida puede ofrecer: banquetes, joyas, sábanas de seda entre las que follarle hasta que se quedara sin voz. Eso sería un espectáculo, porque a Levi le encantaba ondearse y danzar, como lo estaba haciendo sobre el algodón áspero de los camastros en Karanes.

Era superior a mí. Levi, quiero decir. Era energía intocable, indomable, y cada vez que teníamos sexo sentía como si me dejaran rozar con los dedos algo prohibido. Como en ese momento, con sus extremidades laxas, dejándose elevar por mis brazos, con sus caderas en mis manos y la lengua enterrada en su culo, Levi era un dios.

— Erwin… — Las hebras sueltas de su cabello negro caían sobre su frente, en mechones desordenados. Todo su cuerpo pálido estaba ardiendo, con una pátina de sudor que, bajo la luz de la luna, le hacía _brillar_. Su mejilla izquierda aún tenía la marca del golpe que le propiné y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí como la peor escoria de la humanidad.

Su mirada era plata líquida, corrupta por la oscuridad del deseo mientras me miraba a través de una cortina de pestañas largas. Alzó la barbilla al techo, arqueó la espalda y gimió con todo el estilo que solo poseen las mejores putas.

— Dime… dime, Levi, dime… — En ese momento, podía pedirme la luna del cielo que yo se la daría. Di un lametón a su pene mientras nos examinábamos en silencio. Tras un jadeo, dirigió su mano blanca a mi nuca.

— Bésame, Erwin, por favor…

Levi nunca hacía nada de manera aleatoria. Probablemente se debía porque, a lo largo de su vida, tuvo que economizar en todos los aspectos de su vida, esfuerzos incluidos. Levi no pedía mucho, pero lo que pedía siempre le llevaba a conseguir algo que merecía la pena. Cuando me pidió besarle, no pensé en nada más que en la promesa de sus labios pálidos y finos, en cómo su lengua tenía toda la ordinariez de los barrios bajos y la elegancia de un príncipe. Sabía lo que provocaba en mí cuando me dejaba ganar en su boca y la saliva se deslizaba por la línea de su mentón, brillando en la oscuridad. Lo que yo no tuve en cuenta, fue precisamente eso.

Que en realidad no estaba ganando.

Eso y que Levi era _muy rápido_.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontré mirando hacia el techo, con Levi en mi regazo impidiendo todos mis movimientos, sin beso y sin la mirada coqueta de antes. En su lugar, tenía a un capitán cabreado y unos ojos hostiles que me hicieron más daño que una hostia. Tras un gruñido que me puso los pelos de punta, Levi cogió mi erección y, con cuidado de no apoyarse en su pierna herida, se dejó caer en ella.

Levi no estaba dilatado cómo lo necesitaba su cuerpo para mantener sexo cómodo y me di cuenta de que me estaba castigando. La respuesta de su cuerpo no tardó en llegar, con su pene fláccido, que había perdido el interés ante el dolor. Tampoco fue agradable para mí, introducirme de golpe y sin lubricante en un cuerpo sin dilatar.

— ¿¡Qué coño haces, Levi!? ¡Para, te vas a…!

— Vete a la mierda, Erwin. — Sentenció, en un murmullo débil. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Levi parecía recuperarse de la penetración dolorosa, mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas me caían en el pecho, desde un rostro que se negaba a mirarme. Me di cuenta de que era precisamente eso lo que pretendía, hacerme sentir como un monstruo, hacerme sufrir por verlo de aquella manera. Poco a poco comenzó un vaivén de adelante hacia atrás, muy ligero, durante el que sentí que los movimientos eran más fáciles.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Levi gimiera y se empalara como un animal. Un animal era lo que parecía, corcoveándose sobre mí, buscando el placer con ondulaciones erráticas, saltos breves sobre mi regazo y sus manos caprichosas acariciando su propio torso. Tenía que tocarle, deseaba trazar las sombras que se pincelaban en el lienzo inmaculado ante mí, rodear los pezones, masturbar la erección que había recuperado. No obstante, en cuanto alcé la mano, Levi me dio un manotazo, moviéndose de manera más violenta. Aquello no era sexo…

De pronto, sentí el dorso de su mano impactar sobre mi mejilla, como lo había hecho yo antes, sus palmas aprisionando mi cuello y su rostro sobre el mío. Dios, si alguna vez la muerte me llega, no podré ver otra cosa que su rostro en aquellos momentos, sudando, llorando, odiándome y amándome con la misma intensidad.

— Dime… dime por qué no me dejaste ir a por mi equipo. — Durante un momento, no entendí qué me quiso decir, y lo miré perplejo. Con ese nuevo ángulo, hizo un giro y la punta de mi pene tocó su próstata, haciendo que me gritara en la cara. Entonces comprendí su pregunta, mientras me asfixiaba más fuerte.

Claro. Probablemente su escuadrón siguiera con vida si él hubiera estado ahí para defenderles, para dar órdenes. _O para morir junto a ellos._ Esa fue mi razón egoísta. El titán hembra era un ser impredecible, un humano implacable con el arma más poderosa del mundo: un cuerpo de titán. El escuadrón de Levi estaba compuesto por los mejores soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento y habían muerto, aplastados como insectos, sin hacerle ni un rasguño a aquel monstruo. No dudaba de las capacidades de Levi, dudaba de mi propia salud mental si Levi me faltara. No podía permitirle alejarse de mi lado en aquel momento, no podía dejarle ir, no podía… aunque costara la vida de su escuadrón.

— ¡Dímelo, Erwin! ¡Dímelo! — Me gritaba contra mi boca sellada, preso de la rabia, del placer, del dolor, del odio. Cada vez hacía más y más presión en mi cuello y si yo no hacía nada era porque me lo merecía. Me lo merecía y, además, aceptaría lo que fuera de Levi. Hasta la muerte.

— Porque prefería que murieran ellos. Porque no puedo dejarte morir y sabía que ella los iba a matar. No quería que entraras en combate con ella. Por eso. — La fuerza en sus manos se detuvo y me miró, frunciendo el ceño como si intentara comprender algo complicadísimo. La lección más difícil de aprender es ser amado, o eso dicen.

Alcé las manos y apresé su cintura que, entre mis dedos grandes, parecía escueta. Levi era grácil y esa ligereza era lo que le daba la capacidad de hacer las cosas que hacía, durante el sexo y durante el combate. Sin embargo, para tener fama de ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi no era precisamente _fuerte._ Poco a poco, incorporé la espalda desde el colchón, mientras intentaba controlar los saltos y vaivenes de Levi, traduciéndolos en un ritmo más tranquilo y más rítmico, tratando de calmar a un Levi muy iracundo.

— No… ¡no! ¡Hazlo a mi manera, hijo de puta! ¡Me has hecho perder lo más importante que…! — Por ahí no pensaba pasar. Presioné sus caderas contra las mías, inmovilizándolo y ganándome un rugido. Tomé su barbilla afilada contra mi palma y la apreté sin delicadeza para obligarle a mirarme. Los ojos brillaban con el peligro del infierno. Estaba intentando domesticar magia negra y cada día me la jugaba con Levi. Pero lo quería, joder, lo quería más que a mi vida. Allí, de noche, entre los haces plateados de la luna, con la polla torturando su próstata.

— Yo te hice capitán y te dejé tener escuadrón. Lo más importante que tienes te lo he dado yo, y yo te lo he quitado. Te jodes, Levi. ¿Me odias ahora? — Si podía ser, su cara se torció más aún y no dudó en hacer lo único que podía. Me escupió en toda la cara.

— Te juro por dios que te voy a matar, Erwin —. Inclinándose algo más sobre mi cara, extrajo su lengua traicionera para lamer su propia saliva en mi mejilla, llevando el lametón hasta mis labios, finalizando con una sonrisita predadora, peligrosa. — Porque no voy a dejar que te toque ni la muerte. Eres mío, cabrón.

Liberé su cadera y le obligué a moverse de nuevo, esta vez impulsándome a mí mismo hacia sus entrañas, clavándome profundo. Él no decepcionó, siguiendo la danza frenética que los dos habíamos impuesto.

— Viene..., Erwin… — Solo había algo más que él me podía dar. Alcancé su pene con la mano y lo rodeé en la base, con fuerza, ganándome una mirada de pánico a través de los mechones húmedos que se presionaban contra su rostro. Con la otra mano, los aparté hacia la coronilla y lo sostuve con fuerza.

— Dime que me quieres y te dejo.

— Eres un enfermo… ¡ah! — Agité con violencia su cabeza, tirándole del pelo mientras le follaba de verdad.

— Y tú eres un muerto de hambre, sin mí no serías nada, ¡nada! — Levi cambió de estrategia, gimiendo suavemente y haciéndose el desvalido, dejando de hacer fuerza. Sabía lo que hacerme y lo que darme, el fiera.

— Me duele…

— Y una mierda, Levi. Dilo o te dejo haciéndote una paja.

Enrolló sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, cerniéndose tanto sobre mí que su pene chorreaba sobre mi ombligo, sus pezones contra mi pecho, sus dientes apresando mi labio antes de meter la lengua en mi boca sin piedad alguna. Se alejó un momento, ladeando la cabeza mientras me miraba.

— ¿Me quieres tú a mí? — Un susurro, tan suave como una brisa acariciando mis labios.

— Sí… — Volvió a gritar, esta vez por la dirección de mis estocadas. — Déjate de números, ¿sí o no?

— ¡Erwin, gilipollas! ¡Sí, joder, sí, sí! — En cuanto solté su miembro estalló sobre mí, con una retahíla de gritos que podría despertar a los muertos. Levi durante un orgasmo no era menos espectacular que el amanecer, que las estrellas en el firmamento, que un ritual pagano. Era el pecado temblando sobre mi cuerpo, rindiéndose a sus instintos, dejando de lado su fachada fría, se convertía en un hombre joven, vulnerable, _real_. Era una visión que me bastaba para eyacular en lo más profundo que era capaz de llegar.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre mí, exhausto. Le apresé contra mi pecho, abrazándole con todo lo que tenía, mientras él apoyaba su frente en mi pectoral. Al poco rato, intentó levantarse para liberarse de mi pene, sin éxito. Fui yo el que lo alcé, con cuidado, para ver cómo el semen salía de su exterior, acompañado de una sustancia espesa que bajo la luz de la luna parecía negra.

— Te has hecho daño, estás sangrando. ¿Estás bien, Levi? — Asintió con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra, sin levantar la frente. Acuné su cara húmeda contra mí, deseando alargar ese momento de paz tan poco común. — Nunca más, ¿vale? Nunca hagas esto otra vez, por favor. Vamos a hablar las cosas la próxima vez antes del sexo. Así no se arregla nada.

— Vale.

— Tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo, pero… joder, Levi, me doy asco a mí mismo, sabes que odio hacerlo así.

— No estoy enfadado… — Bufó, se detuvo, tomó aire e intentó continuar — es solo que tengo… bueno, mira, déjalo, no me apetece tener esta conversación ahora.

— Pero la tendremos cuando estés listo. ¿Qué tal la pierna? — Soltó una risilla, separándose de mi pecho, dejándome frío y vacío.

— No siento ahora la puta pierna. Ni esa ni la otra. Joder, mira qué asquerosidad, eres el rey del estropicio —. Comentó con el tono apagado de siempre mientras observaba las sábanas y mi regazo.

— Voy a por algo para limpiarnos. Relaja tu maniático de la limpieza interior, eres tú el que me has escupido en la cara.

— Qué morro tienes, Erwin, te has corrido en mi puto culo, ¿qué es más fácil de limpiar? — Los baños estaban abajo, pero la habitación del comandante tenía el privilegio de contar con un aguamanil y una jofaina, lo necesario para la limpieza más básica de todas. Empapé un trapo con el agua tibia y volví a la cama, a la silueta del cuerpo esbelto de Levi. Estaba tirado en la cama, como los dioses de las pinturas antiguas, con el morbo añadido del sendero de semen y sangre que se deslizaba desde su ano.

Lo limpié con toques suaves y en silencio, intentando no presionar mucho al aproximarme a la apertura. No era la primera vez que había maltratado el culo a Levi, pero las otras veces me lo esperaba. En esa ocasión, sentía vergüenza y me dio asco haberme permitido el lujo de tener un orgasmo.

— Una vez me dijiste que no me lamentara…

— Esto no es lo mismo. No es el campo de batalla, es un dormitorio, se supone que estamos haciendo el amor y mira lo que te has hecho. — Dije, ondeando el trapo sucio delante de su cara.

— No me seas mariquita, mañana iba a tener que estar reposando igualmente. Además, técnicamente ha sido el gran monstruo que tienes por miembro. — Comentó, estirándose como un gato, poniéndose boca abajo y alzando el culo para que llegase mejor con la improvisada esponja.

— Joder, tú… ¿tú tienes idea de cómo me siento? — Giró su cara preciosa hacia mí, regalándome un gesto intimidante, frío, que desplegaba su atractivo y la superioridad que ostentaba ante mí. En esta relación nunca mandé yo.

— No sé, pero te lo mereces. Me has dado una bofetada antes de follarme, me has negado el placer dos veces y has matado a mi escuadrón porque eres un puto egoísta y estás obsesionado conmigo. Te jodes, Erwin. ¿Me odias ahora? — Se atrevía a lanzarme mis propias palabras, el muy rastrero. Él era una rata del subsuelo y lo seguiría siendo hasta la tumba. Yo era un niño de buena familia que nació en Ehrmich y así pensaba comportarme.

— Aunque me matases, no podría odiarte, Levi. Yo de ti lo quiero _todo_.

Sin decir nada, se puso de rodillas de un solo movimiento y se dejó caer sobre mí, confiando en que le sostendría. Me arrebató el trapo de entre las manos y lo enjuagó despacio, mientras me comía con sus ojos del color del cielo. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración tibia contra mi cuello. Levantó el trapo lentamente hasta mi mejilla, limpiando el rastro imaginario de su escupitajo. Suspiró y su expresión se relajó tanto que no parecía ni él mismo. Cuando quería, Levi podía ser un niño y un ángel.

— Ya te lo dije un día, pero te lo repetiré porque veo que lo necesitas. Tú me diste el cielo, Erwin — murmuró, abrazándome con cariño y con ternura, como lo hacía las noches tranquilas que de verdad disfrutábamos juntos. Se apoyó en sus brazos para poder mirarme a los ojos —, tú me diste el _cielo_ y a cambio yo te lo voy a dar _todo_.


End file.
